On a Better Day
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: This is something fun to read! It's Luke and Lorelai. Rating is Kplus and that's being safe. It is complete. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Me no claimey!

Something short, sweet and _definitely new_. Enjoy!

**On a Better Day **

Dr. **Seuss** came along and joined Mother **Goose** and together, they set about teaching fun lessons to **youth**.

There were **rhymes** and **mimes**, and **schwimes** and **flymes**. And plenty of other words that Norton hadn't **defined**.

But it was fun and brought laughter. So the purpose was **served**. A point was reached too which may sound **absurd**. But true, it was, with each and every **word**.

Enjoyed by people young, not **grown**. When numbers add to age, it's harder to prod that darn funny **bone**.

Funnies of the dirty variety are what **tickles**. The wackiness in rhyming doesn't cause **giggles **to **trickle**. Or **flickle**. Or **bickle**. Or **zickle **on the **hickle**. Be **fickle **and fun and **chickle** plenty of **pickles**.

One day big and one day **great**, the rhyming emerged in this one little **state**. Connecticut was the **name**, Stars Hollow the **town**. And boy did the rhyming really boogie and get **down**. It showed its bum, it showed its **rear**. It jumped in the faces of the residents **here**.

Grimaces and glares couldn't stop the **flow**, so acceptance took place...as if they _really _had a **say so**.

If you will allow me the pleasure, your time I will **borrow**. Please take this invitation and follow me to **Stars Hollow**...

//V//

The morning was a hassle. Usually this was the **case**.

But as Lorelai lay in the bed, pillow smashed rudely to **face**...there was a thought.

The clock had sounded, snooze had been **snoozed**. And there she lay thinking of her newest **muse**.

Events and agendas, her life since the **inn**.

Up and down emotions, fluctuations **therein**.

Something had to be done. Fun **had **to be **had**. I mean, even the president took time away from trying to blow up **Baghdad**.

Ms. Gilmore was fun and fun was **she**. She embodied that word, but lately that just wasn't to **be**.

While that, indeed, was the **case**, this day was not going down as another to **waste**.

She didn't think anything crazy or over the **top**. She simply realized that the world was heavy. That was a weight that she would **drop**.

Just for the day.

Tomorrow it'd get picked back up and rocked with **finesse**.

She just needed today. Without all the **stress**.

She stood with alert, a smile on her **face**. She had put her mind to work and a solution was **embraced**.

Looking around for the first to **do**, her fingers snapped quickly. She had coffee to get **to**.

That brought on the duties of shower, then **dress**. And make-up and shoes and jewelry--what **progress**.

Hair and nails and teeth to **brush**. Song and dance through all provided the **rush**.

Prep then completed, she left the **house**. Smile still present, no reason to **grouse**.

The diner wasn't full. Pre-lull was in **effect**. The morning had been good, but this image was just **perfect**.

No excessive customers to steal Luke's **attention**. He'd be at her beck and call. What a _beautiful _**vision**! She looked up to the sky as she saw the **sight**. Her features were happy, sprinkled with **delight**.

She imagined Luke with all these hands **galore**. Way more hands than he had **before**. He'd **pour **and **pour**, coffee spilling on the **floor**, people screaming and panicked, but Lorelai asking for **more**!

It'd get really high. Rise like the **Pacific**. She snapped out of it just then, no need of gettin' all **specific**. Reality wasn't pretty, the rest would be **horrific**. Drowning and death, yeah, not all that **terrific**.

Lorelai realized just then she was still in the **street**. With help from a horn not made to be **discreet**.

And while this is the moment that most would get **hostile**, hold up a finger--the one tallest and **vile**, piss the driver off more by standing there **awhile**...Lorelai had **style**. She apologized with a **smile**. Had the driver feeling awful about getting **riled**.

She crossed in front of the vehicle and walked with **grace**. Enough with daydreaming, it was time to step inside Luke's **place**.

In school there were cliques. Everyone knew the coolest of the **cool**. In Stars Hollow, it was known that Lorelai **ruled**.

"Hey Lorelai" "Hey Suga" "How are you doing **today**?"

"Oh, I'm doing just fine. Nothing's gone **astray**."

"You better take that back, knock on wood if you **can**. You just jinxed yourself, Honey. Don't wanna disturb the lay of the **land**."

Lorelai smiled and did a big wave in **kind**. No glowering folklore was going to kill her **shine**.

"It's fine Babbette, this day is all **mine**. Dread happens only when you leave a clear path or a **line**. I'm standing tall and blocking all ways of entry, you **see**. Nothing's gettin' in here. Not unless it goes through **me**."

"Now that's the stuff I like to **hear**. Nice to have that spirit back in you, **Dear**. You've been kinda down. Been kinda **blue**. You were still Lorelai. But it just didn't seem like **you**."

"Well make room for me. Move over some, **Patty**. Lorelai's back in the house and ready to act **whacky**!"

Laughter and cheers rang and steadily **rose **as Lorelai walked toward the scent that was making love to her **nose**.

"One coffee, two coffees, keep them coming good **sir**. Gluttony has no place with neither coffee nor **dessert**. So, serve it with pie and I'll be your best **friend**. Just satisfy my taste, and I'll show you I'm **genuine**."

Luke pulled a mug and poured to the **top**. Watched with silence as she gulped it like it wasn't scolding **hot**.

He said nothing as she drank. Filled it again when she was **done**.

"What's with you, Luke Danes? Cat come and get your **tongue**?"

He shook his head. No words to **aid**.

"You want to turn your reticence over there toward the pie **plate**? I see you're quiet, no clue as to **why**, but getting my **pie **may rid you of the **shy**."

"No pie right now. It's too early for **that**. Your friendship I have. Don't be an indian giver by taking it **back**."

An eyeroll followed this, and it was plain to **see**. "I saw that Burger boy. Now, confide to **me**. It's too early to be so upset. Why are you in a **mood**? Talk to me about it. That's, after all, what friends **do**."

"This day is pissing me off. Everything that I **say**, something rhymes it seconds later, and that's just not **okay**. Even as I complain, the cutesy isn't far **behind**. See _that_, something's about to rhyme that stupid **line**. Lorelai, I'm telling you I'm about to go out of my **mind**. More and more as I talk, it's pouring out like **wine**."

He growled a manly growl. Nothing would rhyme with **that**, but Lorelai's light laughter brought his soft side **back**.

"Luke, you confided to me. Now, let me do the same with **you**. This happiness, this rhyming is way **overdue**. I woke with the sounds of poetry in **head**, still lying in my room, snuggled in **bed**. Now, that may not seem big, quite small in **fact**. But it made me smile huge when I let it **impact**. As you know, I've been boggled with all this **stress**. It felt so good to get up and make that thing called **progress**. I know you don't like it. You hate it with **passion**, but for me, Luke, today, embrace this **distraction**."

He dropped chin to chest as he looked at the **floor**. In ten seconds flat, she'd made him regret **more**...the things he'd said, the way he **thought**. The rhyming wasn't that bad. He didn't _have _to be **distraught**.

He could make it work. He could use it to **favor**. Instead of Taylor being a bull, he could be a big, fat **alligator**. Or world's worst **dictator**, no one bigger, no one **greater**. And well, why not, he could even make him a **traitor**. And if he complained, that'd just make it all the **better**. He'd line up adjectives to describe his stupid **sweaters**. One shot, two shots, three shots, **four**. Taylor would fall to the **floor **unable to take any **more**. He'd burrow **underground **or move out of **town. **Join the traveling circus as their goofiest **clown**. He'd be surrounded by children who'd pull his **beard**, kick his shins and call him **weird**. His cheeks would flush and get all **rosy**. Oh, the possibilities of what he could do to Taylor **Doose**!

A smile lighted his face, unbeknownst to **him**.

"Ya know, a smile and happiness are almost **akin**. Are you going to accept this, Luke? Just for **today**?"

"I'll make the sacrifice. I will make this **okay**."

"Are you doing this for me--putting up with this for a **while**?"

There was a shrug, then a passive, "Well, the world needs your **smile**."

Lorelai's lips spread like good gossip would **spread**. As she looked at Luke, but nothing was **said**.

Luke smiled back at her, so much running through his **head**. But he chose to go with a safe topic **instead**.

"So, where's your good mood leading you? What's your agenda looking **like**?"

"Nothing specific, just planning to keep up the **strike**. Bad mood out, good mood here and taking **over**. Anything that feeds that feeling will be my four-leaf **clover**."

"Do you think you'll hang around or do you have to **go**?"

"Why do you ask me that, Luke? Is there something I should **know**?"

Luke smiled when she leaned in with interest and a **grin**. She wouldn't want to know exactly what he was thinking right **then**.

"Nothing really," came his small **reply**. "True, I asked the question, but no reason as to **why**. Just wanna know how long I have until you leave **again**. It's no secret that I enjoy your presence, I won't bother to **pretend**."

"Putting it like that just opened my schedule **up**. I like seeing you too. Even without the coffee **cup**. Hard to believe I know, but truth sometimes rears its little **head**. And that smile that's on display right now could honestly stir the **dead**."

Luke looked down with a blush, a blush so deep and **raw**, it even crept down past his cheeks. Yep, down to his lower **jaw**.

"Lorelai, we're busy now, I know it's not the **time**, but upstairs there's something I'd like to share of **mine**. We can do it later if you want, but I'd like to do it **now**. It's on my mind like crazy if you'll allow me to **avow**."

"Ooh, Luke, you have a gift to give?! Especially for **me**?"

"I didn't say a gift, Lorelai. So, hold off on the **glee**. I know jumping to conclusions is a specialty you **have**. But dial it back a little, just to a simple **half**. Now, are you coming up or what cause I don't have all **day**."

"Two seconds ago your sweetness was enough to cause a **toothache**. Now all left is urgency. _'Come _**_on_**_, come _**_on_**_, come _**_on_****_.'_** I'll admit you have the looks, but you are no Don **Juan**."

"Well, you can rest assured that I really really don't **care**. Now please get off the stool so we can head **upstairs**."

Lorelai followed him up the stairs with obedience and **calm**. She knew it was the gruff façade that, for the town, he had to put **on**.

Once they made it the door, and there was no one there to **spook**, just like with the Sears, inc store, there emerged the softer side of **Luke**.

The door was closed with a gentle click, his eyes were square on **her**. He'd brought her up for something...but the reason had begun to **blur**.

"T-t-there's was something you said that you wanted to share up **here**."

"I did say that, didn't I?"

"Yes, I heard it very **clear**."

Footsteps echoed, body **neared**. Luke now stood close, making space **disappear**.

Lorelai swallowed and could hear the **sound**. Bob Dylan prophesized about 'death coming **round'**. One of many weird thoughts her mind passed **inbound**.

She heard a loud noise, she knew it wasn't **death**. Close to it, though, the sound being her heart pounding inside her **chest**.

Luke smiled.

"Lorelai, I think a lot of you. I want to say some **stuff**. There's no way to say this and still be big and **tough**, so I'll say it how it needs to be said--to hell with avoiding **fluff**. I think you are a gem, Lorelai, a diamond _way past_ its **ruff**. And if there was a word to describe that, it still wouldn't be **enough**.

I think you have a heart of gold, and if ever you feel **sad**, just know that you bring light to lots, especially the man in **plaid**."

When Luke was done and words were said, Lorelai's eyes began to **cloud**. She didn't say one thing just then being that she was far past **wowed**.

"Now, at this point and time, if you think my words **amiss**, then let me know before I respectfully share with you this **kiss**."

With that, Luke leaned in and their lips did perfectly **connect**. An electrical **flow **passed through them **both**. It was better than either could **expect**.

Kisses and hugs were safe areas even told by **Silverstein**. But far past PG LL's kisses soon did **climb**.

They started by the entryway, both of them on their **feet**. It ended in a locale that was made for soundful **sleep**.

Details beyond this have been temporarily **suspended**. Because the kiddies are for whom this story has been **intended**. Just know that when they came downstairs, breakfast had long since **ended**. And they each felt **weak **so to **speak**, but also glad and **splendid**.

Lorelai's mood, thereafter, stayed very high and **bright**. It was like this through the day and especially through the **night**.

The following day would leave buckets of things to **do**. Stress-overload would send her spinning fast in **loopty loops**.

But she'd take a second and think of the words that Luke had kindly **spoken**. And just like that, her spirit would be strong and hardly **broken**.

And then she'd remember the verses—the ones that came with **ease. **And helped to make this **day **so **great**. A better day, **indeed**.

**-The End-**

I know you have a thought right now, please share it whatever it may **be**. Thanks for reading this one and all. And a big Happy B-Day to **me**: ) (((((_**2/7/84**)))))_


End file.
